


Adults Only

by Verona_mira



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time writing Smut, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verona_mira/pseuds/Verona_mira
Summary: Collection of Smut OneShots of Lucette/Myth
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Mythros
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello. I welcome you to my first time writing and publishing smut.  
> I hope you'll like it. Don't like it, don't read it. There is a pic of the pic I used as reference for their clothing at the end of the chapter.  
> And now excuse me, as I go and crawl away into a hole.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delora was regretting turning into a doll. She had planned to watch the princess. She hadn't thought about maybe seeing things she didn't want to see.

It had been a simple plan. Rod had told them about the king looking for a birthday present for the crown princess and they had decided to give it a try. They had pondered for weeks how to get close enough to watch the girl for a bit to decide what to do about the girl and her attitude.

For Rod it had been easy to smuggle Delora as a doll into the palace. The whole thing had even gone smoother than expected as she ended up as the present chosen for the princess by the king instead of a decoration in some hallway or saloon the princess may not even be using.

The girl was cold to people and had not even bothered to thank the king for the present, but then the meeting was the only sign of the king even acknowledging that it was his daughter's birthday outside of some kind of political dinner in the evening, which turned out to be more of a diplomatic function than a birthday party. Her knight seemed literally the only one happy to be around her and talking to her during the evening, outside of a few polite greetings from what the witch had been able to see.

And now, hours later in the bedroom of the princess, after the girl had sent the maids away without bothering to dress for the night, Delora found herself in closer inspection to of the girl, who carefully untangled what knots had gotten into the apparent doll's hair before starting to rearrange the dolls already on the shelf despite the late hour.

* * *

Lucette gave her newest doll a thoughtful look carefully putting it onto the shelf she had just rearranged to make space for the newest one. It was late already, the banquet for her seventeenth birthday lasting longer than she had expected. Despite that she had taken the time to rearrange her shelf to make space for the newest addition there.

And maybe she was just looking for something to distract herself with as there was a nervous energy coiling in her abdomen. They did have an… agreement for this evening after all. As far as you could agree to this beforehand. But she was eager to see how far she could comfortably go and planned to enjoy as much of it as she could. There hadn't been a time agreed on, though. The evening had been too full for that, uncertain how long the entertainment for the guests would last and how long it would take him to get rid of people trying to talk politics with him.

She slightly nudged the doll a bit further to the side and stepped back a bit to take a better look. The knock on her door was quiet and still startled her out of her observations and rearrangement of her dolls.

Myth stepped into the room still wearing the white suit he had been wearing the whole evening, almost glowing in the dimm candle light of her bedroom. Lucette smirked, as he closed the door behind himself. "Did they finally let you leave?" she smirked stepping closer to him. "I already thought you may have forgotten."

_When Myth entered the room, Delora’s stomach dropped to the soles of her feet. So much for a quiet night._

"But how could I dare to forget such a delicious arrangement?" he hummed. "I found myself quite looking forward to this. And I do need to say that you looked -and still are- quite beautiful this evening."

_Delora, on the other hand, was not looking forward to this. At all._

"Only this evening?" she purred, putting her hands onto his chest, pressing closer and peering up at him through her lashes. "I still didn't get a birthday present from you."

She felt him chuckle more than she heard him, as his ribcage vibrated as he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. It wasn't the first kiss they shared, but they had time this evening. There were hours no one would be looking for them and she felt his arms encircling her torso and pressing her closer. He tasted of the wine served after dinner and the dark chocolates that had been handed around as snacks until shortly before the event had ended.

When he broke the kiss, he kept holding her, with no sign of letting her go anytime soon. Being close like that made her nervous and calmed her at the same time. Thinking about it was one thing. Thinking was more like dreaming. Doing the whole thing for real though was… different.

Then he pulled back and as he let go, she pushed her hands under his coat, making it slip from his shoulders. The short flicker of surprise was quickly replaced by delight as he caught the piece of clothing and threw it over the back of a chair. "Eager girl," he grinned, while she took in the way his waistcoat mirrored the shape of his torso.

"You do need to admit that it was quite in the way, though," she replied with a smirk, carefully to mask the heartbeat reaching her throat, pulling off the diadem she had worn over the evening, frowning at the way it got caught in a few stray strands, before she could put it away. "Help me with this?" Turning around, she brushed her hair aside and presented him the clasp of the collier she was wearing. Gloved fingers brushed over her neck and she fought back a shudder running through her at the sensation. "It may be easier without the gloves," she decided to needle instead.

"Oh, really?" A breath brushed past her ear and she twitched in surprise. He didn't move to take off the gloves, but then there was the sound of the clasp opening and she could feel the weight of the jewellery disappearing. Before she could say anything else his lips were brushing against the skin of the crook of her neck, no longer covered by the piece.

"And I'm eager?" she breathed out the question and shuddered noticeable as she felt teeth slightly pressing against her skin as he sucked on it.

Pulling back he hummed slightly, smirking. "How could I have resisted that?" Instead of replying, she took off her earrings and turned back to be able to see him again.

"You say it and I'll stop." His voice turning serious all of sudden, all playfulness leaving him instantly.

_The older witch had to admit...at least the relationship was consensual beyond a doubt.  
There at least seemed to be a sense of mutual respect between the two.  
It could be worse. _

"I know," she nodded, before smirking. "Take these off for me?"

"Of course, my Lady!" He smiled, pulling the gloves reaching to her upper arms off her stretched out arms.

She found herself pushing against him again, burying her face in his chest. And shuddered as she felt his fingers starting on the first knot of the lacing on the back of her dress. Without a word she turned around, letting him see what he was working on. She could hear him pulling a chair closer and well he was a head taller than her-

His mouth pressed against her neck and wandered deeper with each string loosened. The bodice became less form fitting, but still held up by the shoulder parts.

Instead of shrugging it off, she turned around to kiss him again, moving against him. Instead of his lips she found his jaws, wandered up to his ear and then down his neck to his throat. Lucette could feel his pulse racing with her tongue.

"I wasn't finished yet," he got out his voice breathy, as she let herself be pulled on his lap, to be closer.

"You went far enough. And I'm supposed to lose my dress when you're still mostly dressed?"

No answer came. Instead he pulled her head away from his throat and pushed it back completely, so she was looking up and pressed his mouth hungrily on hers. Initially she had planned to open his waistcoat, but as it was, her arms were around his neck and his were pressing her close, allowing no access to the buttons.

It took some time until they broke away from each other for air.

_Here, Delora had to resort to shutting her eyes.  
Watching two people attempting to eat each other’s faces was not something she needed to see. _

Instead of talking Lucette was the one to push his head back now, going for his throat again, while shifting slightly off his lap to make room for her hands to work. There was no chance of her falling off with how tightly he was holding her.

The buttons weren't complicated or overly small allowing her to work on them without paying _too_ much attention, as she was much more interested further up. The shirt was much more annoying though. It had much more buttons, hidden in a placket.

Her frustrated sound got Myth to move though. One moment he was sitting and holding her, the next she was getting carried and dumped onto her bed.

Dark amber eyes watched her as she shamelessly stared at him as he shrugged off the waistcoat and pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering to unbutton it.

"Why, thank you!" she purred, getting back up from her bed to get to where he was standing. And started circling him, pulling him away a bit from the bed for more room, letting her hands brush over pale skin.

She had known he had muscles. Not as many as the much broader knights, but still some. He was more lean than wide, but there was still strength in his frame, muscles defined on his skin, but not bulged up like some mountains.

Her fingers brushed from his stomach to his side, his lower back, up to his shoulder blades over his collarbone to his chest, feeling his wild heartbeat. And danced away from his grip as he tried to grab her.

"Aw… you know, as I got to watch, you get to watch as well before getting to touch," she smirked. "Sit."

His hands were holding onto the bed sheet, clenching it, as he dropped backwards, to obey. She could feel her own heartbeat in her teeth as she brushed down the shoulder straps.

The bodice of her dress gave way, folding down to expose her chest and stomach, the lace not loosened enough to slip down her hips. He was staring at her, eyes dark and hungry, roaming over her exposed skin, about to get up- _"Sit."_ -and obeyed.

She drew closer slowly, taking in his hungry expression and felt a flutter of satisfaction. They had never seen each other exposed like that and both had not known what was under the clothes. It seemed like both of them liked the view at least. All of his muscles seemed tense to their limits, his teeth clenching together and Lucette really enjoyed the effect she had on him. It seemed like a reward in itself.

He reached out for her and she stepped closer, taking his wrists and pushing his arms back down. She kissed him again, pushing her chest against his, feeling his breath hitch and smirked into his mouth. And then he suddenly pulled back, pushing her head back, while pulling her body closer, making her stumble forward. Before her thoughts could catch up her torso straightened up and sounds she couldn't place escaped her as a mouth was on her throat and hands cupped her breasts. Damn it, he was still wearing gloves!

_Delora, however, could place those sounds, and wondered if anyone would notice if she covered her ears. Surely not..._

She pulled one hand away to pull the first one off and he let her, simply going back to what he was doing when she was done. She could feel his teeth scratching at her throat, his tongue running over her skin, her nipples against his palms and let out another breathy sound as his fingers started rubbing at them specifically instead of just massaging her breasts, slightly pulling and relaxing the pull. Then his mouth wandered into the crook of her neck and _down_.

One hand left her chest, hoisting her up slightly further, making her straddling him. His mouth closed over one breast, teeth nipping at the soft skin before biting down on the numb. Gasping she pushed against his mouth, even as the other nipple got pinched strong enough to be painful, as his tongue ran over the first, hot and wet. His hand pulled in tandem with his teeth and then both let go. Breathlessly she looked down at him and he tilted his head with a smirk. Then he switched breasts.

She let her hands run over his shoulders, taking in how his muscles tensed and relaxed slightly, trying to think about what to do next, her mind hazy from pleasure and the current ministrations. His chest was flat and not as reactive as her own seemed in comparison, even as he shuddered when she raked her nails over it. Then her hands found the waistband of his pants and curiosity got the better of her.

His whole body _jerked_ when her hand brushed over the bulge pressing against the fabric, making him bite down _harder_ . Well, if he enjoyed it that much… Lucette had no idea how she had managed to open his pants, but she knew _when_. His whole body seemed to shudder against hers and he pulled back, staring at her wide-eyed. 

"This is about both of us enjoying this, and you did such a good job just now," she purred, letting a hand wrap around his cock and pressing her thumb onto the tip. She wasn't sure how to describe the sound he made at that, but she liked it. A lot. Kissing him, she let her wrist describe a lazy circle, before letting her hand move slowly up and down the length. He pushed into the kiss, one hand pressing her neck closer, the other going back to her chest.

When his tongue entered her mouth, she let it, moaning into it at another pinch and slightly strengthening her grip on him. He was the one moaning in response to that.

Then she pulled back, taking in how his pupils were wide like someone had drugged him, his hands both back at her chest. She let go of him and the look of confusion only got stronger when she took his wrists away and pulled his hands away from her chest. Another kiss to his lips, his jaw, his throat, down to his chest… She let herself slip from the bed and his lap until she was kneeling between his legs.

The sound coming from his mouth was outright divine in her ears as her tongue made contact with his cock. And nothing to the sound when she closed her lips over the tip, letting her tongue run over and around it. She peered up at him, taking in his wide eyes, the tension in all his muscles as he clenched the sheets again. Lucette let go of his cock, still watching him. "Is that alright for you?" she purred and he nodded, teeth clenched. "In words, please."

"Yes!" he breathed out, almost no voice. There was pure want in his voice and she slightly bobbed her mouth lower again, letting her tongue play with the tip but not taking it. "Please!"

"Please what?" she murmured and the whine escaping him was… exhilarating.

"Please, take it-!" his words broke off as she did exactly that. She could feel it throbbing on her tongue, letting her teeth scrape against it and enjoyed how he literally seemed to become mindless for her as she continued. Her own curiosity getting the better of her, she started dipping deeper, letting his length run over her tongue.

_What on earth had Lucette been reading, Delora wondered.  
Surely even Hildyr wouldn’t have let her daughter near **those** books. _

While she hadn't done any sexual acts ever there where more than enough books hidden around the library with… instructions about how to go about stuff.

Like making sure that everything happened as she wanted it. Smirking into the movement, she took one of the bands used to lace up her dress. Myth _whimpered_ as she pulled it tightly around the base of his cock, making sure the bow was easy to open.

Then she dipped deep onto his cock.

She was sure he was still getting harder, at least it felt like it, as she bopped up and down, sometimes pulling up completely to take a breather and licking at him.

Only when his control seemed to crack, when one hand started pressing against her head slightly as she bopped back -not strong enough to keep her from doing so- she took mercy on him. She sunk down all the way to the base and pulled off the bow.

"Fuck!" Lucette wrapped her arms around his hips to pull closer, as his hand pressed her head onto his cock as his whole body _shuddered_. She could feel him jerking and twitching against her tongue. Then Myth slumped backwards onto her bed and she pulled away.

In the silence his laboured breathing was loud and she found herself smiling in satisfaction. Instead of saying anything she crawled onto the bed next to him, taking in his boneless appearance and relaxed expression. Leaning over him, she kissed him and he seemed to slowly come back to earth at that. She let his hand wander over her shoulders and breasts and let him push the dress down her hips, leaving her in only her underwear.

He was slow to react to it, though, to her frustration, still coming down from his own height. But having the dress gone allowed her to move around much easier, as she was no longer tangling herself up in the long skirt. And she had taken off her shoes as she had crawled onto the bed as well.

"You alright?" was the first thing coming from his mouth as he seemed to fully return to her, pulling her body onto his, so they were chest to chest and her face over his.

"Happier now that you're reacting again," she admitted, and snuggled into the crook of his neck as he started to move. And yelped as he got up slightly to fully move onto the bed. The next moment her head was among her pillows and she was on her back, staring up at him.

 _Delora, however, had gone completely still as she allowed her mind to shut down in a final effort to keep all previous events from burning themselves into her memory.  
_ _However, she failed. Miserably._

"You were giving me such exquisite sensations," he hummed, hovering over her. "I took the time to bask in the pleasure." A kiss. "May I give you similar ones?" Another kiss and Lucette found herself hesitating for a moment.

While she took the time to respond, his mouth wandered back to her chest and she found herself shuddering in pleasure of the exchange of sweet pain followed by tender licks at the pink nubs, she found herself watching him work, running her fingers through his hair a bit. After some quiet minutes, she pulled him back up for a kiss, letting him hover over her body, his body heat radiating into hers.

"Yes," she breathed into him and his smile was surprisingly soft, with no complaint about taking her time to decide. Instead he dropped onto his side next to her, one arm circling around her to hold her close, the other arms slowly brushing downwards, over her chest and stomach and she found her legs jerking together on reflex when his fingers brushed over the fabric of her undergarment.

Another sweet kiss, accompanied by a quiet whisper and Lucette found herself relaxing into his touch, shuddering when his hand dipped under the fabric, but snuggling into his chest, as his fingers dipped between folds to rub her slowly.

Then he let go, showering kisses down her body as he followed the trail his hand had taken a bit earlier. She raised her body without complaint as he pulled the last scrap of fabric off her body. And then it was her turn to whine as his head lowered between her thighs, her legs slipping over his shoulders and his tongue meeting hot skin.

His hands kept her hips steady and in place as she squirmed against his touch and the sensations it brought to her. She could feel the tension coiling inside her, spiking and lessening whenever his tongue touched and circled the nub above her folds, just to lower back down and enter her slightly, which gave her another wave of pleasure each time it happened. 

Then one hand let go off her and his mouth stayed at the nub as a finger entered her, carefully curling inside her, making her gasp for air as she got used to the sensation, just to gasp again when another finger joined, repeating the process all over again. She found herself shuddering and squirming and tensing with no release until something inside her seemed to finally snap, crashing free in waves rushing through her.

It was her turn now to end up utterly boneless, sinking into the pillows, only able to feel the waves of pleasure slowly receding.

"Come here?" she crooned and he obeyed without question, coming back to her side to pull her naked body close, nuzzling against her check. Another few minutes were spent in quiet as they both were just relaxing against each other comfortably and she caught her breath. She was also the one initiating the next stage, as she rolled onto his body and straddled him down, claiming another kiss from him.

He groaned into the it as she slowly moved down, her own sex moving over his, feeling it hard again. Instead of admitting to her own nervousness, she pressed her chest against Myth's, feeling his breathing and rapid heartbeat against her own. Then she sat up, straddling his thighs, the base of his cook pressing against her folds. Heart beating in her throat she rose up to take it in-

-and found herself getting flipped over to be on her back again, as he hovered over her. "Relax," Myth whispered into her ear and she could feel his fingers against her entrance again. Then he pulled back and raised her lower body slightly, to push a pillow under it to prop her up.

Feeling the tip prodding at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he let her. She tensed as he entered, felt him tense when she whimpered in pain and didn't move until she relaxed again. It felt strange, having something so big inside her, but feeling him move slowly and slightly was soon starting to send waves of pleasure through her.

The tension of apprehension left her quickly and when she slightly pushed against him, he slipped them over again and she found herself moaning as she felt the angle shift and how deeply he reached like that. Leaning forward, she found herself leaning onto his chest, giving him a wide-eyed look. His hands grabbed her hips, raised her slightly up and let her sink back down slowly.

Taking the cue she started pushing herself up. His groan was a reward in itself. It was a slow rhythm, allowing her to get used to the feeling and him to pay much attention to her chest without the need to keep himself up to not pin her down. But slow meant also torturous and at some point Myth let out a breathy groan and then flipped them over again, and then proceeded to up the pace.

Lucette found herself moaning along with him, not even upset about getting dominated like that, as his body pinned hers down, while she held onto him to press him close and tension building up inside her again, instead of the steady knot that had been coiling inside her before.

She wasn't sure how long they spent like that as she found herself shuddering and everything inside her squeezing down on him. His rhythm shuddered at the sensation it gave him- and kept going, giving her no pause to relax this time, leaving her clinging to him, wondering through the haze when she had wrapped her legs around his hips.

His skin was sweaty and slippery, making holding on hard. It took her another height, another spasm hitting her and clinging to him even harder for him to let out a groan and cling to her himself as the orgasm hit him as well and make him collapse onto her.

Tired and exhausted they nuzzled against each other, Myth somehow managing to roll over so she was on top again. Taking in what they had just done and how it felt.

"Love you," she whispered at him, feeling warm and tired and safe in a tight embrace. That only tightened at the words. "Never leave."

There was a short bout of silence. "Yes. I'll never leave," he agreed, pressing a kiss on her mouth. "Love you, too." His words were a lot quieter, almost a soundless breath into her ear. Humming happily she let him move them around slightly to get the blanket out from under them. Snuggling into him, even as the warmth stated to build up under the fabric.

Best birthday present. She would need to tell him that after some sleep.

* * *

The morning came with sore muscles and being curled up in the warmth not only her own. Lucette found herself opening her eyes to the light of the early morning and found herself looking at the baldachin of her bed, before looking sideways and found herself watching Myth's sleeping features.

He looked utterly peaceful and calm, face relaxed and she found herself carefully moving towards him, to take a closer look, probing herself up on her elbows.

They were still sharing the blanket and neither of them had hogged it, despite them having slightly moved away from each other in their sleep. While she still was thinking, he woke up as well.

"Morning," he yawned, stretched- and flopped back down as his muscles relaxed again. For a moment he just looked at her, looking utterly content with the world. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she admitted, stretching carefully and jawning herself. A small hum answered her. "But happy." When she turned to him again, she found him watching her. "Something wrong?"

"You're beautiful," he replied. And then froze as if he had just noticed what he had said.

Lucette raised an unimpressed brow at him. "My hair is a mess," she shot back. "And you should be happy that you didn't give me any hickeys in visible spots."

It was strange how different everything felt with the memories of the last night. Back then the room had been dark, giving everything a strange, private setting. With the early morning light it all seemed more… set. More real and less like a dream.

When a hand brushed strands of hair out of her face, she moved away from it and crawled over to where he was lying to snuggle closer. He was warm. It was nothing she wanted to forget. Just basking in the warmth of the other one was nice. She could feel the hand brushing through her hair, the way his heart beat when she pressed his ear to his chest.

...could feel something hard and warm pressing against her thigh… 

He blushed when she raised a brow at him. "I woke up with an undressed, beautiful girl in bed with me and many nice memories of before falling asleep next to her," he sounded defensive. "I-"

The kiss may have surprised him as he seemed to have forgotten what he had wanted to say when she pulled back. Instead of saying anything, Lucette tilted her head at him and gave him a smirk. The next moment she was on her back and another mouth on hers.

_Sometime after the two lovers had fallen asleep, Delora had done so as well.  
Her slumber was interrupted by a thump, and she woke up to the sight of the Ice Princess being flipped onto her back and kissed senseless by Sir Mythros.  
‘Again?’ she groaned inwardly. _

This time there was less attention to her chest as one hand went to her sex, his thumb rubbing over the nub. Lucette had no problem concentrating on the mouth on hers as first one than two fingers enter her, carefully curling around as she felt herself relaxing to the sensation.

There was a squeak of surprise escaping her when he sat up all of sudden pulling her up with him. Straddling his lap again, leaning against his chest she held onto him as she carefully lowered herself on his length, this time controlling the speed herself instead of letting him like yesterday. She was less nervous, less scared of the sensations and only gasped at the sensation when he was fully inside.

It was a lot less intense than the previous time where pleasure and lust had been the main drive between them. It was a lazy pace, with slow kisses and snuggling, chests rubbing against each other, tension slowly coiling tighter and tighter inside them until the climax reached them, riding the orgasm out with a few more intense strikes. 

Myth slumped back against the headboard afterward, Lucette letting herself sink against his chest. They spend the next minutes going back to dozing off, despite the positions they were in until there were sounds of maids starting to hurry along the hallways.

"You'll need to leave," she murmured.

_Yes, please leave, Delora prayed._

"And you should get your normal night clothes and get dressed in them, if you go back to sleep," he noted as he carefully placed her down onto the sheets next to him. Lucette grumbled at that, but it would be better. Before she could really get up and move to the chair where the maid had put everything the evening before, Myth handed them to her.

After slipping the gown over and putting on undergarments again she watched him as he tidied up and slipped his shirt over again, having already put on his shoes.

"Myth? You'll take care?" The question escaped her before she could think about it and he raised a brow at her in surprise. "I don't want father throwing you out of the palace."

A smirk adorned his face for a moment and he walked back over to the bed for a moment. Lucette wrapped her arms around him and happily accepted his kiss.

"I know how to get to my room and if necessary even out of the palace unseen to keep your father from getting involved," he murmured against her lips. "Don't worry about that."

She let him bundle her back up in the blanket and watched him listening to the door while dozing off again. Lucette couldn't remember when he left, having fallen asleep by then.

* * *

Delora arrived in the evening of the day after the initial birthday, looking utterly done with the world and utterly ignoring everyone until she reached the bar, took a big glass and filled it with the first alcohol she found. The witch emptied a full glass and another half one, before she bothered to acknowledge the other people around her.

"Delora, what happened!?" Parfait exclaimed, rushing down the stairs to her friend, a worried looking Waltz trailing after her. Hadn't he been at the door when she arrived? Maybe he had gotten the fairy for the report…

"I. Am done," she got out, burying her face in her hands, taking a deep breath. "So done. How long do we need this assignment to last?" "As long as necessary. We talked about that, Delora," Parfait frowned, sitting down next to her friend. "What happened?"

"Waltz, I thank you for helping with the replacement doll," Delora said instead of answering the question of the fairy. "Because I am not spending another night watching _that!"_ There was a row of frowns going around as everyone seemed to puzzle about what she was talking about. 

"What happened to her?" Waltz wanted to know worriedly and Delora envied how naive the cursed witch was despite everything.

"Nothing happened. To her that is," Delora grouched. "She got herself a lover as a birthday present."

There was a shocked bout of silence, before Karma broke out into hysterical laughter. "That is not funny!" Delora hissed. "I was forced to watch them through the whole thing! The initial one and the waking up session!" That didn't stop Karma at all. Rather it seemed to increase his hysterical laughter. Waltz was becoming utterly beet red as he worked out what had happened as well and Parfait looked utterly embarrassed combined with horrified, flushing herself. 

That was the scene Rod walked into, giving everyone a confused look. "What's going on?" Sebby asked on his shoulder.

"Rod," Delora started utterly serious. "What do you know of Mythros?"

"The king's advisor?" the prince frowned. "Not much. We have no reason to talk. He works much and tends to keep to himself. Why?"

"The princess chose herself another birthday present," Karma hiccuped. "And Delora was forced to witness the whole thing."

"And what has that to do with him?" the blonde pushed and Karma promptly went under in another wave of hysterical laughter.

"She had sex," the adult witch of the group said, a pleasant buzz of alcohol making everything much more bearable. "She seemed to have some kind of agreement to meet up in her bedroom and then got laid."

Rod stared at her, face unmoving and utterly frozen, eyes wide. "I think you broke him," Sebby squeaked. "His thoughts don't make sense. But I want to add that she was in a pretty good mood for the last day."

It didn't seem like Karma would stop laughing any time soon.

* * *


	2. Forest Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucette escapes the Marchen for an afternoon and finds a secluded place at a lake in a forest. She makes an unlikely acquaintance there, which becomes more after some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thinking, I decided to make this fanfic a collection of oneshots. And hereby I add another OS to it.
> 
> At the end there'll be another pic of the outfits Lucette is wearing in this fanfic.

The weather was way too hot. The heat made moving hard, breathing a torture and any kind of work impossible. Especially outside, where the sun burned down onto you, to make it impossible to move around without sweating. It made Lucette miss the high ceilings of the palace and the stone walls providing isolation from the high temperatures.

The only positive thing was that it also seemed to remove much of the energy from the other boarders of the Marchen, removing much of the scrutiny they normally put her under, allowing her to slip away unsupervised. Being away from the people that seemed to hound her during all daylight hours was a blessing and a relief she had anticipated, but really being _alone_ for once, to have more to herself than just a single room, was way more freeing than she had anticipated.

Being finally away from this glorified prison made it just so much clearer how _suffocating_ the inn was. Always people around, the other boarders _never_ leaving her alone and always insisting on being noisy, not being able to give intentionally loud whispers the response they deserved without the witch turning up and making her opinion known.

She hated that woman. She hated especially how insisted that witch was that she should be grateful for being taken off the streets when she was the one that had cursed her in the first place. And everyone seemed to agree with the stupid fake-doll as well. And then they were surprised that she didn't like people.

Idiots.

At least she had managed to finally get away from them. Even if most likely only for a few hours.

As it was, Lucette was following the treeline of the forest. It was the longer way to where she wanted to go, but it also made the walk bearable. The shade was comfortable, even when the humidity was still on the border of making it torture. Her destination was at the edge of the palace grounds, where the gardens ended and the forest began. 

As a child she had explored the area diligently, to never get into the embarrassing situation of getting lost in her own home. One day she had strayed too far though and only noticed when her mother had come after her. And while there were some doubts in her mind about finding this specific place again, it was definitely better than being an unmoving target somewhere for the others to collect her.

-oOo-

The water splashing around her feet was cool and relaxing, a relief to the hot air that had been torturing her the whole day. Sitting on the tree branch hanging low over the water was much better than being stuck in the inn, forced to clean the floor.

She wasn't the only person around -it would have been foolish to assume that, it was a small lake after all- but the forest surrounding the water created small corners of privacy and while she had needed to walk further than she had thought, she had found a nice place for herself to settle down and enjoy the shade and cold water. A willow whose many branches hung over the water, leaves reaching down to the surface, creating a curtain that seemed to lock the world out. And as it was barely noon, she would be spending quite some time here as well.

She had taken any spare clothing with her, as there had been no way for her to get some swimming clothes without giving her plans away and having someone trail her yet again.

Instead, she had taken a simple sleeveless cotton shirt and had ended up collecting the lower fabric together and making a knot just under her chest, leaving her midriff bare and doing something similar to her skirt cotton skirt, hiked up at one point up to the belt level, using the belt in question to make a bow and to not restrict her legs uncomfortably.

Clothed like that left her much more exposed than she liked (Even as some girls she saw from afar wore even less, but it was still not proper!) it still made the heat much more bearable.

All in all, Lucette wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when something like a shudder passed through her. Which was surprising as there was barely any wind at all and the tiny breeze was definitely not cold in any way.

She turned to look around- and got a first-row seat to Sir Mythros, of all people possible, almost slamming into a tree when he saw her.

For the span of a heartbeat, she wanted to order him away, wanted to shout at him to go away. What happened was that she lost her balance on the branch she was sitting on and ended up falling into the cold water.

Despite everything, the water was a shock. Not really deep -she had checked first- but she still ended up fully submerged before orientating herself and getting her feet into the ground to stand up.

Up to her hips in the water, she glared at the royal advisor, who seemed utterly embarrassed about the whole situation and at least had the manners to approach and hold out his hand to help her out of the water- Lucette suddenly released his hand when halfway onto the branch, dropping back into water and into the shade of the branch where it met the trunk of the tree when she heard familiar and strongly disliked voices.

Her sudden movement had the side effect of Mythros losing his balance as well, having a not quite graceful fall into the cold water. He came back up, looking utterly dumbfounded, slowly shifting into a glare- Lucette pulled him into the hiding place and rendering him utterly quiet as he also heard the voices drifting closer.

"-can't be far. The spell pointed towards this area. And Parfait was sure that the compass would be accurate if she stayed in one place." That was Waltz, the young voice easy to recognize. "Well, she had the right idea at least, even if I doubt Delora would have allowed it-" she got interrupted listening to Karma, as the man suddenly pulled her closer, freezing at the green shimmer surrounding them, moving the hanging leaves of the willow 

She could hear the voices coming closer- and fading away again as the two wandered off, as her heart was hammering into her chest. The moment the voices had drifted away she pushed against his chest to move away- his grip persisted. "Careful, Princess. I put quite some power into that spell to make them move on. I am shielding us from whatever location spell they have, but I can't do that for a big space and they are also looking for you in person."

The choice between wanting to move away from him and being possibly found by them and forced back to the Marchen froze her up. For what felt like an eternity she was closely pressed to his side into the hiding place, partly hidden by the willow on whose lower branches she had sat before.

"What exactly are you doing anyway?" She breathed out quietly. No reason to pull further attention to them.

"An area spell. They are looking for you and checking hiding places. I am just convincing them that there was nothing to be found here," he murmured lowly. "While also misleading their small gadget." Finally, his grip loosened, the glow disappeared and she moved away from him, hoisting herself back onto the branch.

With the initial panic gone, she frowned at her wet clothes. She hadn't planned to take a dip and had no extra clothes with her. She would need to wait until the fabric died, which at least shouldn't take too long.

Wringing most of the excess water out of her hair, she found herself watching the royal advisor. He didn't seem to notice that she had moved away, as he was standing utterly unmoving and eyes half-lidded turned to the shore, seemingly to be following something outside of her sight. It gave her the time to take in the sight of the man, who was normally dressed correctly and unfailingly polite -and now utterly dripping wet, his clothes soaked in water sagging and clinging to him at the same time.

It wasn't a bad view, even when looking made her feel awkward. But the only times she had seen magic at work had been Delora doing something, boiling down to getting cursed and spelling that stupid broom. Seeing magic not directed at her for yet another humiliation was making her curious though.

Leaning back against the tree trunk she watched, trying to find any kind of indication of him using any magic now that the glow was gone and found herself frowning as she couldn't find any outside of the man standing unnaturally still.

Until he didn't. The strange tension seemed to leave him, turning him from a living statue back to human. He relaxed his stance, looked at himself, noticed that he was utterly soaking wet and let out a sigh. Lucette wondered if she should apologize for getting him wet like this. Her letting go had been what had let to him falling down as well after all.

They both didn't talk as he stepped to the branch as well and she watched curiously as he took off his coat. "How do you stand wearing a coat in this weather?" was the question she finally asked. She was barely able to stand wearing only a shirt and skirt. Sir Mythros was fully dressed in long pants, long shirt and _coat_.

The man hummed, gaining an amused smirk. "I cheated a bit," he admitted, "I casted a spell on it to make the temperature comfortable." Lucette took the coat from his hands just as he was about to hang it over the branch and inspected it curiously. It looked utterly normal. There was no strange feeling to it, no fabric trying to escape her grip and no strange behaviour.

It was nothing like the broom Delora had spelled and if he hadn't mentioned it being spelled, she wouldn't have known.

"Is it normal to not see a sign of magic being used on it?" she asked, looking up- and almost fell off the branch again when she saw Mythros not wearing a shirt, as he was currently wringing it out.

He answered without looking at her, while smoothing the fabric out again. "That depends on how big the changes are applied to the object. How much power you put into and if you adjust the spell to not twist the appearance." The fabric was wrinkled and he frowned at it for a moment, before smirking.

Lucette let the coat fall over the branch and watched as the wrinkles smoothed out. "Why aren't you drying it via magic as well?"

"Well, due to the spells on the coat, I avoid casting more magic on it and this way I can simply keep the story straight of falling into the water," he shrugged, "Keeps everything uncomplicated."

"So I can assume, father doesn't know you can cast magic."

Lucette watched the man freeze. It seemed it was the first time he really noticed who he was talking to and what he was doing right in front of her. It was a given that he remembered her as well, seeing as he had used magic.

Mythros slowly went chalk white as his mind caught up. "Princess, I apologize-" his sudden movement to do a proper greeting was distributed by the water he was still standing in, promptly losing his balance and getting submerged again. Lucette watched fascinated as he came back up, sputtering and coughing up water.

"Well, even so you're still showing more manners than my current… hosts," she finally said. "But looking at their behaviour, it isn't a high bar." And he got an advantage due to keeping them away from her if only for a few more hours.

The response also got a frown to his face, removing some of the paleness. "I remember a Delora. She should remember who you are."

"Oh, she does. She thinks my behaviour was inappropriate for a princess and tells me to be thankful for being taken in, despite her being the one who cursed me in the first place!" Venting felt good. It was freeing.

Mythros seemed utterly unamused at this revelation as well, brows raised higher the more she said. "Sounds like an subjectively unpleasant place."

"They insist that I can't stay for free. Which is understandable. But instead of having me work in a library or scribe somewhere -looking as I have the necessary education and them severely missing money- they insist on me working inside that place!"

She didn't mention the broom. The broom was degrading.

The raised brow turned into a frown. "Unsuitable. And illogical. If they wanted to raise the point of debts to get you to work it is just idiocy to have you work at the very place missing money instead of having a source bringing money in from the outside," the frown deepened, "But with this they control who you interact with and where you go. It may outweigh their need for money in their eyes."

Lucette stilled. With all her anger piling up, she had barely thought about why she was stuck in the Marchen. Even the few times she did get to leave was always under supervision.

They spend some more time in silence, pondering these points, before Mythros spoke up again. "Princess, I'll need to get back to the palace for now, the spell should keep the noisy people away for a bit longer," he seemed to hesitate for a moment. "If you were to wait here I… may be able to acquire you some funds."

For a moment Lucette wanted to declare that she didn't need help, but stopped herself after a moment, thinking. Even if she didn't like getting things just like that which may have hidden strings attached, it was her best bet for now to check the Marchen over for their intentions. By providing money they had no reason to force her to work and as such no reason to force her to stay inside. It would cut down the time she would be forced to stay around annoying patrons as well.

Grimacing, she agreed to try to wait for him to return.

-oOo-

Several days later, it was another way too warm day with the sun burning bright from the sky. Lucette stared at the blue blinking through the leaves of the willow at the lake, trying to relax enough to drive away the irritation she was feeling.

The inn and its inhabitants were again getting on her nerves, nagging and nudging and never leaving her alone. It was amusing though how Delora tried to order her around, just to remember that she had paid enough to be free of work for a few weeks at least. Parfait really was almost as broke as a beggar. The broom had been reigned in as well somehow, Lucette didn't care how, just that it wasn't bothering her anymore and she was happy for it.

The only real problem for her now was that people were still not leaving her alone and were heavily objecting to her leaving. Either they thought she had stolen the money from somewhere and didn't want her to get recognized as the culprit or they had a reason for keeping her inside the inn. Or Delora just wanted to make sure, she couldn't get more money to get out of more work 

As it was, there had been a commotion of drunken patrons distracting the others, allowing her to ditch that house. With the weather still staying hot and unbearable in the sun, she had returned to the willow and its protection.

It didn't take long for another person to turn up, even if it wasn't the person she expected. "Sir Mythros," she gave him a look from where she was laying on the low branch over the water. "What brings you here?"

"You seemed fond of this place, so I arranged for a notice to reach me if you returned here," the man bowed slightly towards her. "I also made sure that no one outside of you would feel like staying here or coming close while this place is occupied. I thought you may appreciate that, looking as you preferred to avoid people in your normal day-to-day business." In her life before getting cursed, she had also deemed Mythros strange and finding herself unable to like him, despite how fond he seemed of her mother, looking as he talked to her portrait when no one was looking. Currently, she was quite willing to shove these impressions aside, especially if these promises held true.

"How exactly did you do that?" It would be better for her to learn what magic could do and couldn't do, especially as she was living with two magic users.After all, Delora had already cursed her and put a spell on the broom.

"I used some of the hair from the hairbrush in your bedroom to make sure that the warding spell wouldn't keep you out," he seemed quite eager to explain what he did, much to her surprise. Everyone at the Marchen seemed unwilling to answer her questions or couldn't do so without taking jabs at her. "Using a spell to keep people away is easy once you learn it. Making it hold without you around takes some work, but nothing too complicated as long as the place isn't too big."

"And if you wanted to keep a place reserved for cursed people?" The man frowned at the question. "Pretty easy, as long as you don't do anything else. Cursed people tend to be harder to spell and are exempt from the effect of the curses of others, so a low level spell should already be enough. If you want people actively avoiding it, even when they are looking for it, it takes a lot of raw power to achieve, especially if many are searching for it. This place was easier to spell, because I can twist the surroundings a bit to hide it."

Lucette settled her chin on her hands and tilted her head slightly at him. "So I could come here more often and wouldn't need to worry about people turning up and bothering me?" Why hadn't she known earlier how amically that man was? Well, he was around her father most of the time he was outside his office, due to being a royal adviser and they had never spent any time together before to talk. There hadn't been a reason to talk with him before either.

"Of course. I may check in on you though. Just to make sure. I may even be able to get you some stuff from your room, if you want to."

Lucette pondered that for a moment. As little as she liked anyone going through her things -especially a man- there were some things she would really like to have. Mostly pieces of clothing fitting the hot weather. Something she could take a dip in the water in, if she wanted that wasn't white, as white got transparent.

"There… may be a few things you could get me from my room," she decided. It wasn't as if she was allowing him to go through her underwear.

-oOo-

Lucette hadn't expected she would be spending so much time at the willow when she had found it the very first time. She had also not expected to get along with Mythros -Myth as he told her to call him- especially after her unfavorable impression of magic users due to Delora and Parfait. It was also getting very amusing to drive them up the wall by disappearing to the willow and turning up with new stuff she shouldn't have been able to get. And as she was not entering the palace in any kind of way, Rod also had no proof against her.

Wearing a short white dress with airy sleeves and a thin long skirt extension was way more comfortable than the faded skirt and not quite fitting top. The white one was good to wear with sandals and just lounging around in the shades. She had no idea why she even possessed the other strange red dress -maybe it had been some kind of nightshirt- but she had remembered the light fabric and still being to the airy side, while also having multiple tightly woven layers, bound together with a single thin soft belt.

As it was, the Marchen was as frustrating as ever, Delora was increasingly getting more on her nerves with jabs about 'good deeds' and being 'nice' . As Rod had come to visit today as well, she had left shortly after he turned up, unwilling to be anywhere near that stupid boy. He had seen the Delora-doll when her father had given it to her and clearly already known Delora already back then.

When her lungs started to burn slightly, she pushed her hands against the lake floor and used the momentum to break the surface. Being underwater like that was relaxing, with sound from above the surface muffled and unclear, with a strange weightless sensation going through her body.

"Princess, nothing against you learning to swim..." Myth started and went silent when she looked at him. He hadn't tried to keep her from learning -in his own words swimming was a useful skill to have- simply insisted that she got used to being in the water first, stayed in the shallow areas and got used to being _underwater_ as well, so she wouldn't panic if she ever went under the surface during practice. He was also giving her instructions, which was made harder by him seemingly unable to look straight at her, when she was in the water.

Lucette didn't understand why, as he had seen her in the skirt-shirt combination, which had shown much more skin. "Look at me, when you're talking to me," she said instead. And it was amusing how he tried and just couldn't, eyes trying to look at everything around her, instead of her, without appearing so. It was fun, she just couldn't resist.

It also distracted her from the other things going on.

Everyone at the Marchen seemed to expect or demand something from her. Be it her attention, time or asking a stupid question she didn't see any sense even bothering to answer.

"Is it really appropriate for you to…" he trailed off and Lucette frowned. He seemed to worry a lot about these things and if she hadn't been in this place spelled to be private, she wouldn't be behaving like this either. But with no other witnesses and her established reputation there shouldn't be problems.

"Stop worrying about that," she said when she pulled herself onto the branch she tended to sit on. The water had been delightfully cool in the hot weather and the water still soaked into the fabric was also cooling her down. She wasn't sure she liked it clinging to her body though.

She stopped to think what to do next. She could ask to leave while she changed clothes, he had left before without complaint when it came up. Made him easier to talk to as well afterward.

"What is so inappropriate about this dress?" the question came out absently. "The skirt and shirt were showing much more skin." She turned towards him to see his reaction to the question and blinked in surprise at him blushing beet red.

"Princess, that's-! I-!" he started to stutter and grinning inwardly Lucette decided to drive it a bit further. She got up, balanced over the branch to stable ground and stalked closer, aware that he was watching her.

"Yes?" she raised a brow at him, stepped into arms-reach- and he scrambled backward, blushing even further.

"You're really pretty and I should get back to work!"

Lucette stared at the space the man had occupied before literally disappearing into thin air.

Founding herself blushing as well.

Pretty?

-oOo-

She had thought about that word a lot during the last days before returning to the willow for a swim. The weather had cooled off a bit, but not much and she did want to practice.

Thinking about the word had made her inspect herself in the mirror in her own room, judging what she could see. Karma was beautiful as a woman. Her mother had been a beauty as well. Lucette had never thought about herself being pretty before.

The thoughts also kept her distracted from the Marchen and its antics.

It took Myth over an hour to turn up at the lake after she arrived, looking carefully guarded and ready to disappear at a moment's notice.

"So…" she hummed slightly, giving him a curious look. "You think I'm pretty?" She wouldn't have labeled herself that. She was to the paler side. To the shorter side. And most men she had seen had preferred to follow around girls with bigger chests as well. Her own were… Not that big.

The question alone made him blush and look away from her. Getting up quietly, she stepped closer again to give him an inspection. "Princess? What-?" His voice was more a squeak than anything else and she snatched his wrist before he could escape and disappear again. He couldn't retreat, as there was a fallen over tree trunk behind him. Tilting her head she inspected his face, as he stared at her wide eyed.

He wasn't bad looking either. His face was smooth, his eyes a dark amber colour that was a good contrast to his hair and having lost the polite politician smile also helped the impression there.

"Princess?" he squeaked out very quietly. "Could you step back a bit and let go?"

Giving him an unimpressed look, she stepped closer, reducing the space between them further. What was he even upset about? She had seen him dance with people before and knew he could take someone standing close to him…

She could feel his pulse racing on his wrist, see it on his throat, there was sweat building up on his temple…

"Did the cooling spell on your coat stop working?" she frowned, "You look like you're having a heat stroke. Is it really a good idea to wear that coat in this heat? Don't people get suspicious?" Rumpel had lectured her on heat strokes when it became clear she was spending time alone outside during the heat.

For a moment everything in the man seemed to freeze, then he just flopped down onto the tree trunk. Lucette let go of his wrist and watched as he took off the coat. He was more to the lean side, the opposite of the knights.

As he was sitting and she wasn't, she was looking down at him now and the look he was giving her back was… not something she could really parse out in her mind. She stepped closer again. "Everything alright-?"

She wasn't quite sure what happened next. She just… lost her footing. Stumbled forward as her foot caught up in something and she lost her balance falling forward.

Myth shot forward, catching her.

Lucette collected herself, squashed against him It was her turn to blush now. "Thanks," she choked out, "You can let-" She wanted to say 'let go'. She wanted to step back and go back to the lake and pretend she didn't notice.

She did notice something hard pressing against her stomach through the fabric though, needing some long seconds to work out _what_ that was. And then she couldn't figure out how to react, outside of freezing up, feeling how his body was pressed against hers, how his face started to nuzzle against the crook of her neck and the hot breath brushing over her skin cold from the water.

For some reason Lucette didn't find herself resisting. She couldn't remember the last time someone had touched her because they wanted to instead of it being a necessity. But he was hugging her, holding her close, tightly embracing her unyielding arms, as he sat back down on the tree trunk and she found herself twisting slightly to sit on his lap to take in all the attention and touch he gave her, burying her fingers in the shoulders of his shirt and biting her lips to not make a sound when teeth scratched over skin until she couldn't hold back a noise she couldn't catalogue when a hand wandered down her sides and fingers dug into her hips.

Whatever noise it had been, it startled Myth out of whatever he was doing, ended up with him practically shoving her off his lap and fleeing the place like the last meeting.

Lucette found herself sitting on the ground, watching the tree trunk he had been sitting on, as her mind caught up with what had been happening. Then she took the coat he had left behind with shaking fingers and curled it around her to hide until she felt like facing the world again.

-oOo-

Despite everything that happened she was back a few days later, coat folded together cleanly, wearing the red dress and having another set of clothing to wear for after swimming.

Myth turned up a few minutes after her, his face wearing a brittle withdrawn expression and keeping his distance when she tried to hand him his coat.

"Princess, I… apologize for…" he trailed off and Lucette couldn't even blame him. She had no idea how to word what had happened between them either.

"Right…" she nodded, putting the coat on the trunk instead. Myth didn't approach. He kept to the distance between them and Lucette wasn't sure if she was angry about that or not. What she remembered of the… incident was confusing. Unknown.

Exciting.

"You may step closer, you know," she said after a few minutes of silence. "I would have already told you if I wanted you to leave."

He didn't walk closer as much as he edged closer, always looking at her, searching for something she couldn't pinpoint.

"Right…" she repeated the word again when he was just out of her reach to grab. "You… called me pretty and I know that a person doesn't do _that_ with someone they dislike."

"I shouldn't have done anything like that at all. I apologize for breaking boundaries like that," he responded, bowing to her.

She wasn't sure why, but she grabbed his face as he was bowing, made him look at her as he moved to kneel in front of her instead, studying the unsteadiness of his gaze and something like fear under it.

Waiting.

She hated it. What was he seeing when he looked at her?

"Are you scared of me, Myth?" she asked quietly and saw the muscles of his neck tense. She pulled his face closer to hers, laying a hand on the side of his throat, feeling his heart beating erratically against her fingers. "What do you fear?"

He swallowed, opened his mouth and no word came out. She kept her eyes steadily on his, her face expressionless as she carefully dug her fingers into the muscles and moved them against the build up tension.

His breathing hitched. His pupils dilated. His hands shot upward to grasp the one still on his face. "I'm no one's favourite." His breathing was as unsteady as his heart was fast. "There are things you aren't remembering, princess. From before your mother died. I'm not your choice."

His hands were holding onto hers like a lifeline. The frown came to her face without her doing. What the hell was he talking about? "And how do you know who I choose? Is there anyone else here?" She bit back. And he tensed like- like he expected something he needed to brace for. Like he expected to get hit. She hated it.

"If there is another person, that one didn't bother to turn up for years," she fought back the snarl, letting the fingers on his neck trace over the skin to the neckline of his shirt in a steady rhythm. Up to his ear, down to his throat. For and back on repeat.

Which didn't seem to do anything for his fear to her displeasure. She pulled her hand from his and watched him squeeze his eyes shut.

He expected to get hit. Lucette simply didn't move until his eyes blinked open and he stared at her, surprised and something very fragile in his gaze. She hesitated for a moment, then moved forward.

Myth froze, muscles tense under her hands on his back, as she awkwardly hugged him. She could feel his breathing hitch, his muscles shake as the tension left him. Something inside her shifted slightly as his arms wrapped around her, pulling him close.

She could feel him nuzzle against her hair again, and found herself fighting back a giggle as her own hair tickled her at the movement.

But despite everything the position was awkward, as Myth was still kneeling, making him shorter than her, but when she moved to stand up straight again, he didn't let go.

Sighing, she tried to wiggle out of his grip, but her balance was hampered by her high heeled sandals and the soft ground. She struggled for a moment, then lost her balance as her weight shifted, making her tumble down.

She didn't know who was more surprised when the movement stopped. Myth, who was laying on his back and looking up at her or herself, as she was laying on top of him.

"I was trying to stand up and lost my balance when you didn't let go," she told him bluntly. Which he still didn't do, causing their faces to be very close to each other.

Which finally sunk into his mind. He went beet red, let go and tried to scramble away from under her. Her body lurched forward as he moved all of sudden.

Their lips brushed against each other and both froze. "Uhm…" he coughed, "Princess, could you try to get off me?" "Y-yes," Lucette got out, flustered.

When she tried moving away, something around her waist strained against the movement. "Uhm… I think my belt got tangled up with something," she got out, flustering even further.

She could feel his hands pushing against her shoulders, pushing their torsos apart slightly, as her fingers tried to follow the belt to figure out where it was caught up. The problem was how it put the point of leverage towards their lower bodies.

Lucette didn't look at his face, as she furiously tried to part them. "I… think it is… there may be a few loose strings on your shirt?"

He shifted under her, sat up slightly, replacing his hands against her with his own shoulders, she could feel his hands joining hers trying to untangle the problem.

"I… think I could either rip the threads or you," he swallowed drily, "or you open the belt and allow me to slip the strings off the clasp."

Fingers shaking, Lucette tried. The leather was soft and slipped off her fingers trying to pull the thin leather strip free without ripping it. "It… I don't think I can open it without ripping the leather."

Lucette found herself pressing her face against Myth neck, using her hands to flatten the fabric against her body, allowing Myth to access the belt.

There was some tugging and awkward scrambling, she could feel the belt straining as he inspected the clasp. "I'll… rip the threads," his words came out hoarse.

Lucette could only nod, before pushing herself away from him. "Princess, wait-!" Myth moved with her, as if he was trying to stop her from moving away like that. Her back hit the ground and Myth didn't squash her, catching his movement with his hands.

For a moment her back was in the air. There was a crack, quiet and then she was falling away from him. It was her back hitting the ground now. She was laying on the ground for a moment, staring up at his face.

Myth was utterly quiet, pulled away slightly and froze. Lucette stilled and looked down at the belt. And squeaked. Instead of ripping the thread, the clasp of the belt had broken.

The movement had been enough to make the belt slip open as well. Reaching up, she pulled Myth down. "Don't look!" she squeaked again, panicked. And then froze when she noticed what she had just done, causing Myth's hands to slip, causing him to keep himself up by his elbows instead, his body much closer to hers.

"Princess…" Myth sounded strangled. She could feel his breath brushing over her skin again and her arms around his neck loosened a bit, making him pull his head away but instead of pulling away completely, his face hovered over hers. Lucette wasn't letting go completely either, so he couldn't move away completely anyway.

She could still remember how the last meeting ended, how their bodies had pressed together, his hands holding her and his lips touching her skin. She stared at his face, taking in his surprised expression, the way his mouth was slightly open and the muscles she felt straining in his shoulders as he tried to keep from squashing her.

Lucette closed the distance between their faces, pressing her lips on his and felt him tense. Tightening the hold around his neck, she laid back against the floor, pulling him with her and he followed without much resistance.

"Princess… that is… not recommended," he whispered when they parted.

"And I care about other people's opinions since when exactly?" She replied back and his resistance… crumbled. Some kind of tension seemed to leave him, as he shifted above her. Then he sat up, pulling her up with him.

Her legs were locked around his hips and had the belt still been whole the dress would up scrunched up on her waist. She ignored it, as he hoisted her up, supporting her weight with both hands under her backside.

She let him carry her towards the willow, watched as he called the coat towards them and watched it spreading out on the ground next to the base of the tree.

The low hanging branches made everything more private, despite spells having ensured their privacy beforehand as well. Then she was laying on the fabric and Myth pressed down onto her, she could feel his body rubbing against hers, his lips moving against hers, one of his legs moving between hers, rubbing against her groin, just to groan into her mouth when she did the same to him.

When she let go, he pushed himself up and looked at her. Embarrassed, she looked away. "Don't look. I'm not that pretty," she mumbled and then saw him frown. "What? I am small and flat chested. I know enough that men prefer… otherwise."

"Princess," his face was suddenly over hers again. "You're beautiful, exquisite and incomparable." She was sure she was blushing, feeling something warm curl inside her stomach.

She let him brush the fabric of the dress sideways, completely exposing her. Squirming slightly, she felt her breath hitch when his palms cupped her breasts. She looked up past him at the roof of leaves and squeaked when his fingers suddenly pinched the nipples, rolling them between his fingertips as his mouth left hers, moving to her throat to lick at it, before sucking at it.

There were shivers running through her, strengthening when he looked straight into her eyes, gaze dark and intense, as his tongue ran down to her chest and his teeth replaced the fingers on one nipple with his mouth.

The feel of wet breath on her skin and teeth closing around it, pulling at it made her gasp, especially as the other hand was still massaging the other one. She was clinging to him, pressing his face against her chest, feeling him chuckle against her, the vibrations going straight through her.

Laughing, he bit down onto the nub. Hard. Whimpering at the sweet pain she pressed him harder against her chest. The pull increased, then he let go.

"You like that, yes?" He hummed.

"Yes," she breathed out. "Keep go- ah-!" He continued with the other side before she had finished speaking. When the sensation started to become painful in an uncomfortable way, she tugged him away from her chest. "No more there," she gasped and after a moment he nodded.

Just to reach between her legs, his knee keeping her from clenching her thighs together on reflex. One elbow propped up next to her head, he watched her intensely as he kept rubbing at her underwear and pressed against the nub under the fabric.

She squirmed and gasped at the sensation, clinging to him and felt something hot coil inside her stomach.

Then he suddenly moved away from her and there was a bout of confusion rising up inside her, before she felt something, a short pain on her waist and a ripping sound, then her underwear was gone.

Before she could say anything he pushed her lower body up, raising it from the ground so that his knees were in her back while he pushed her thighs forward against her stomach, completely exposing her lower body to him. "That's better," he smirked.

She wanted the snarl at him, to roll sideways away from him, but his grip was tight and then his mouth was over her entrance and she found herself moaning uncontrolled at the sensations.

"Don't worry, the spells keep others from hearing you. So don't be shy," he said, when he pulled back, just to replace his tongue with two fingers pushing deeply into her.

The pressure coiled inside her, a tension building up until it was a knot and no way to relax enough to make it go away until a barrier inside her broke and everything inside her seemed to shiver and spasm.

Gasping for air, she barely noticed him putting her back down and moving so that he was kneeling between her legs. Then he bent over her and his lips caught hers in a lazy kiss.

Then she found herself trapped between his arms and his face hovered over hers. "Do… you want to go further?" He rasped out and she could feel his groin pushing against hers, hard and only restraint by fabric.

Instead of answering she pulled his head down and kissed him again. Then he pulled back and she watched him opening his belt and pants while she caught her breath.

Then the bulge in his pants was freed, seemingly bigger than could possibly fit inside her. He hoisted her lower body up again, keeping her thighs up and spread. It rubbed over her entrance a few times, before he pulled back, lined it up properly and _pushed_.

Her inside stretched around him, on the verge of being uncomfortable. He was big and she squirmed, gasped when something inside her ripped and then he was pinning her wrists next to her head and was _still pushing-!_

Once he was fully in, Lucette felt dizzy as his cock pressed against her inside, the tip pressing against her womb. She couldn't remember when she had wrapped her legs around him again, clinging to him.

Still pinning her, he started to pull out -and shoved right back in. The moan escaped her unrestrained and there wasn't anything she could do, pinned down under him, sweaty and moaning as her insides were getting shaped by him, as he moved in and out. There was heat building up inside her, another knot tightening inside her-!

Another wave of spasms crashed over her, she could feel her insides squeezing down on him painfully as he groaned but kept going, until he let go of her wrists and sat up to bend her legs away from his waist pressing them up, folding her body up similar to before, leaving her just as helpless to the pleasure he was inflicting on her.

After another wave of spasms she was left boneless, weakly clinging to his chest and burying her face in his neck until his body pressed down onto her, his lower body pressing onto her with more force than before and staying put.

She could feel him twitching inside her and something hot going straight into her, a hot pressure slowly moving deeper into her womb his cock was pressed up against. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, him tightly locked onto her, but the heat felt like it was deep inside her at that point. And stayed there, when he finally pulled out.

"Feeling alright?" he finally said and Lucette let her body unfold and stretch out lazily as he got up.

"I would have complained otherwise, no worries," she replied, letting herself sink into the smell of the coat.

"I'll repair the belt. You'll need it," he said and she watched him as he sorted out his clothes. "Take your time. I have spare clothing as I planned to swim initially," she yawned.

The heat inside her was cooling slowly and she lazily glanced at him, as he watched her, as she was lounging around mostly naked. "You destroyed my underwear," she hummed feeling too tired to be angry.

"I apologize. I can get you some from your room, if you want to," he answered as he took out her spare clothes for her. Then he put it down next to her and helped her get up, to get dressed.

When she got up, he opened his mouth and hesitated.

"What's going on?" she sighed.

"I... would like to cast at least one spell on you. Maybe two," he finally got out. "One to prevent a pregnancy and one to… keep it from leaking out prematurely until you get home and can take care of it. But applying the second spell can be awkward."

Lucette froze. She hadn't even thought that far.

"Right…" she nodded. "But I am not laying back down. It would wrinkle these clothes."

A smile twitched over the man's face. "Right," he nodded as he picked up the coat and cleaned it with a wave of his hand.

Then he put it over a branch and after a moment she moved closer with a frown.

Having seemingly lost all signs of shyness regarding touching her, he moved her into a very awkward position having her lean slightly forward.

"Which spell first?" "Against pregnancies. That is more important," she grumbled out, feeling awkward standing like that. A spread hand laid onto her abdomen and a shiver seemed to wander into her.

"That should do it for this month," he said. "The other spell… please bear with me."

The warning was appreciated, because a moment later she could feel the thin long skirt getting bundled up onto her lower back with the main skirt getting pushed up as well.

"What are you-!" Lucette just barely held back a moan, as two fingers pushed deeply into her until he couldn't reach further and promptly spread her legs by hoisting one up, to reach deeper. The sex must had widened her insides as she wasn't sure that would have been possible otherwise. Then his fingers reached the part which his cock had pressed by against and grew _hot_. The heat pushed into her and seemed to press against that place tightly.

Then he pulled out his hand and her legs gave in as he let go, almost making her collapse, if not for the arm wrapping around her waist.

"Really?" she gasped, annoyed, feeling the heat coiling inside her.

"I told you it was awkward," he replied with a shrug, picking her up. "It is a one way street for a day instead of a block, though. So don't worry. I'll straighten your clothes afterward as well."

Before she could ask what he meant, he had put her against the trunk of the willow and the next moment her body shook, as he pushed his cock into her again.

She found herself being fucked against the tree, each shove pushing her against the bark and when her legs started to give in, he picked her up and put her over a low branch to keep her up and then she was pinned again, no way out from the pleasure, as he slipped the fabric of her shoulders and freed her breasts to knead them again and letting his teeth scratch over her neck.

It didn't take him as long to cum this time though. At the second orgasm hitting her, his arms left her chest, pressing her waist against his, locked inside her like the first time around, with him cuming into her and locking her pussy shut until the semen had taken the only way out of the space it had been forced into by wandering into her womb.

Tired she let him turn her around without moving out of her. While the process was still happening.

"I should be really angry at you," she grumbled, as he hoisted her up slightly to nibble at her nipples and she flinched. "Stop that! They are too raw!" The teeth were replaced by a wet tongue and soft sucking.

Lucette grimaced and let him, resting her head against his shoulder. She was half asleep against him when he said something.

"That necklace is different."

Blinking in surprised, she pulled it in front of her eyes to look at it. Next to the single glass slipper there was a part of a second pendant, which definitely hadn't been there before. Delora could go and choke!

"Good news?" Myth said quietly, starting to lick at the other nipple. And she hummed in agreement before wincing and slightly smacking her hand against his back. "Something that'll shut some people up, at least. Now stop that."

There was a smug smile twitching over his face and then he put her to sit on his coat hanging over the branch as he pulled out and helped check that her clothing was properly tidied up.

Then he cast a spell and she watched her clothing smooth out, the wrinkles disappearing. Lucette watched him as he packed up the red dress. "You'll get me a new belt," she said all of sudden. "And you'll bring it to me. In person. The next time I am here."

She took in the way he froze, his eyes widening in surprise as he stared at her and she smirked at him. "Or won't you come here for me anymore?"

For a moment he just stared at her, then he smirked and bowed towards her. "I would be honoured."

* * *


End file.
